The Four New Yorkers of New York
by turquoisemilk
Summary: This is a wonderful story about for best friends that are great for each other since they have loved each other since the day they met and they would do anything to withstand their friendships for they are just that affectionate. The main girl who will introduce herself when the story begins is so greatful for these friends of her.


The Four New Yorkers of New York

I'm Betholpee. I'm a New Yorker from New York and I have three friends I New York that are also New Yorkers and they are named Lotonya, Marina, and Gretta. They were named by their parents, but I never met any of their parents. They've told me stuff about them before and they sound really cool! We were also so obsessed with shoping for makeup and to get makeup for our faces because we don't like our faces look without the makeup. Red is all of our favorite colors because it really made our faces pop with excitement and sesnation and made the men look at us with anticipation, waitering for us to walk over to them for so we can hit on them so they can hit on us back so we can hit on them a second time in a row and then sometimes get their nubers and text them later in the day or the next day because we thought each other were hot.

There was one time we were walking in New York together altogether in New York and we were in the middle of the crosswalk as we were crossing the street and then we passed by a beauty parlor that had so much lipstick in the window and it was calling my name. So I had to run inside the parlor. And, asked how much, it cost from the clerk. She said "$300" and that was the most crazy thing I heard of in my entire life because money is a lot to give away for one little red lipstick of the lips. It was so red as the sun too so how could I resist when it was already falling for me and my name? I decided to ask the clerk if there could be a way to lessen the price so that I could afford it even though I already could afford it without the lower price but my problem is that I never have liked to spend money if there was a way for me to get a greater idea for the way to get the thing I wanted if it was possible.

The clerk said that the only way for her to give the discount on for me is if I could help her find some sugar for she has had such a long time without the feisty gnashing. She's missed that sexual sensation for, a really long time. She was wondering if, she thought I could help her get with a hot piece of man, to get the grinds going on in her and on her. The thought was very interesting and exciting to me because I really wanted that lipstick on my lips so I could smooch other hot guys on the lips with it. The problem is I don't know that many guys. The only one I knew was this one guy named Jason but he and I started texting recently after we met at the mall the other day because he really liked how my butt looked in these velvet red pair of jeans, which was so romantic and fluttered my heart so of course I was not going to give him up to this skanky clerk woman.

I could meet another guy and hit on him and ask him to sleep with the clerk but what if Jason saw me in public and thought I was cheating on him? I couldn't be around other men if I wanted to be with Jason because he is a man as well. Then I would blow it. So I decided not to do that. I wasn't sure how to get a guy for the clerk so Lotonya slept with her instead. She is such a great friend. The lipstick only coasted $114 now so I could afford it more.

I puckered my lips and rubbed the lipstick on me. It was like drawing a red crayon on my face because I remember doing that all the time as a little kid when I was younger than right now. Marina said I looked very beautiful with that lipstick on me and I was so flattered and blushing intensely at the sight of Marina's beautiful blue eyes and luscious blonde hair that blew from the gusty wind. "Marina, we should go somewhere inside." I said. "How about my apartment?"

"Okay that sounds amazing in my opinion, Betholpee." Marina smiled happily, leaning in her head to take a whiff of the scent of the lipstick on my lips. They didn't smell like cherry, but cherry pie. "Wow" she said in amazing satisfaction.

Marina and myself went back to my place. Lotonya and Gretta followed too. I never said they could join but they could if they really wanted to. We all had sex with each other and it was very great. It lasted for a good 4 hours before we were all really tired and could not emit anymore sexual juicy drop pops before falling asleep together. Gretta was my favorite tonight. She called my pussy her favorite pair of moist pickles.

I love our daily lives as the four New Yorkers of New York.


End file.
